what time is it ? it's roger rabbit time!
by aikkokikizawa
Summary: the original roger rabbit was just betrayed by jessica again. the new roger rabbit never wanted to look for love in the land of ooo and aaa in 10 days.wil he find love or just drop out?
1. where am i!

I'VE HAD BEEN DREAMING OF DOING THIS MY WHOLE LIFE AND NOW I FINALLY GET THE CHANCE! AIKKO HERE WITH A CROSSOVER ABOUT ROGER RABBIT...AND ADVENTURE TIME.

roger walked with agony'why did jessica do this to me...AGAIN?' he thought with anger. a person in a hood stepped into view. she gasped. ''ROGER!what happened to you?'' she said. roger turned. ''exuse me?'' he asked. the woman in the hood walked over stroking his some strange reason...he did'nt hesitate to pull away. ''oh deary what on earth are you wearing?'' she said with pity. ''huh?''he said. she dragged him and he followed. at her house he drank some tea he offered her,when he woke up the next morning,he was 6'1,and there was a red shirt,black skinny jeans,and black nikes with red laces and also red checks on the bed side table. all he could think was '...wtf am i doin here?' he put the clothes on and he walked in the living room and sat on the couch,''oh roger,you're up!would you like pancakes? i've made plenty!'' ''lady who the fuck you is?'' he asked in a much deeper-like voice. the lady smiled. ''oh thats my how i created you. i do'nt know how ever you got on that side of town... wearing those type of clothes! but i'm just glad you're back...with me.'' she said. '' look you sexy and all... but who the fuck is you,hoe!'' roger said. ''you were an expirement i made,much long before i was this old.'' the woman said.

roger lifted an eyebrow. ''old? bitch you look like yo ass is 20 the fuck you tellin?'' roger said. ''...do you want some pancakes?'' she said. ''NO I AI'NT WANT YO CRUSTY ASS PANCAKES HOE! TELL ME WHERE I AM BITCH!''roger blurted out. ''you are at home with me. now i am going to let you free into the land of ooo and aaa. now you must find a mate in exactly 10 days.'' she said. ''or else what lady?'' roger said. '' nothing. i just want you to be in love again.'' roger huffed. ''yea alright chick.'' roger mumbled. ''alright then lets go in my car.'' she said


	2. the land of aaa with fionna and gumball!

SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF ROGER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO!

Roger's POV :

when i got there all i could see was candy and i just wanted to get the hell outta here and find a mate somewhere else. then i saw a flash of blue and i flipped out. when some blonde chick in blue got on me i grabbed her wrists and yanked her under me but then she kicked me and i fell but before she was even close to getting on top of me, i put a round-house kick to her jaw and she fell. i put my arm onto her neck and straddled her waist and legs with my legs to make sure she would'nt escape at all. then all we could hear was gasps from the candy peeps and our heavy breathing. ''wow,you're good!'' the chick said. i smiled a little. ''yea thanks.'' i told her. when i let her up she bowed to me which made me feel uncomfortable as hell. ''welcome to the land of aaa,friend.'' she said. ''uh...thanks?''i mumbled. then she got back up and said, ''my names fionna. whats yours?'' ''uh...roger.'' i mumbled again. ''oh do you wanna meet my friend?'' she said. ''uh yea sure.'' i said. then she grabbed my hand and led me around the kingdom.

i could feel her creepy ass eyes on me but still i did'nt say shit. ''i guess that you're a mutan huh?'' she said. i looked at my body then back at her. ''do i look like one?''i asked, easily offended. she laughed. ''well yea.'' she giggled. ''uh...i really do'nt know actually.'' i said honestly. she sqeezed my hand,which made my reflex sizing her up catiously. ''do'nt worry i'll ask prince gumball what speices you are.'' she said. ''prince what what?'' i asked. ''oh,he's royalty to this whole kingdom. also very sience is the anserw to everything. i'm sure he can help you out,roger.'' fionna said. i nodded. now that i think about it,i have'nt looked at myself in the mirror yet so i doubt i know what i look like. i needed to look at myself before i impressed any chick. i wondered then that if i asked fionna what i looked like,if she would anserw me...

Fionna's POV :

come to think of it roger was actually a cute guy. he was 6'1, he had about ten inch long rabbit ears. he had a rabbit head,dark red eyes,fangs,black gloves, black hair in between the ears,about five inches,and he had style. also a really cute,deep,hot as glob voice too. he had the body of a man,but rabbit feet under those nikes it looked like to me. when he looked over at me i blushed hard. ''hey fionna?'' he asked. ''yes,roger?'' i said. ''what...what do i look like?''he asked. i smiled. i stopped and so did he. i got cose to him, ''irresistable.'' i whispered in his ear. i could feel roger gulp and i backed off,and continued walking. ''c'mon we're almost there!''i yelled ahead of him.i felt a blast of wind through my hair and he appeared beside me. ''almost where?'' he said,barely out of breath. ' .glob'. i thought to myself. '... this guy's cute AND awesome!' '' really?you think i'm cute and awesome?'' roger asked. i gasped and put my head down. 'glob it!' i thought. roger chuckled which made me blush. then as soon as i saw prince gumball's castle, i ran. ''look! there it is!hurry up roger! lets go!'' when i felt roger run after me i felt something strange in my stomach. and. i. hated it!

Roger's POV :

as soon as i caught up to her we were inside and i saw a guy with pink hair pink outfit and in a science coat. all i could think was either 'ah hell naw!' or '... he gay.' but he was the only way i could figure out what i looked like and more importantly WHAT i was. as soon as he looked at me he gasped and for a split second i thought i had scared him. ''so fionna... who's your...FRIEND.'' he said. i turned to leave but she grabbed my arm and said. ''his names roger,and he wants toknow what he looks like and what breed he is.'' prince gumball nodded. ''well here's a mirror to see what you look like.'' he said as he handed me a mirror and i looked at all my physical features. '' ...i'm gonnna get a chick in no damn time.'' i mumbled to myself. they both looked at me. i put the mirror back on the table. ''oh nothing.'' i quickly said. they both chuckled. ''now lets see what breed you are roger.'' prince gumball said as he touched the center of my back,guiding me to what looked like a hospital bed. i gulped with immense fear for pain.

Prince Gumball's POV :

i examined the creature for what seemed like a long time. i had to get a DNA sample to test it 4 times which each time would come up a creature that i had to look up on the enternet. then i would have to study the genes of each creature to see if this mutant developed any of them,which he did. it took a while,but when i finished i told him he could get off the table and he stood there waiting for my results. '' well,it seems as if your friend here is made of 4 different kinds:man,rabbit,vampire,and demon. also he was not born this way,he was created...by hands.'' then i smiled. ''any questions?''

Roger's POV :

i stared for what seemed a while. but then i blinked. well,that explains alot of shit. i nodded. ''thanks man.'' i almost said lady. he smiled. ''oh do'nt mention it.'' he said. fionna grabbed my hand which made me blush. '' c'mon,roger let's go meet lord monochromicorn and cake!'' she said and she dragged me out of the castle. '' farewell fionna!'' prince gumball said from behind. ''see ya later,pg!'' fionna yelled and ran with me almost tripping beacause of her speed. lord monochromicorn?cake? what kind of wierd world is this?


	3. roger,meet my friends cake and lm!

THIS IS CHAPTER 3 OF ROGER. RATING MAY CHANGE WHEN HE ME MEETS SAYIN.

Roger's POV :

when i saw that black squiggly horse i almost laughed. he looked so wierd. that cat was the creepy one. she was lookin at me like some tuna on a silver plater! jeez!creepy ass hoe. anyways i felt offended when the horse started to stomp and scrape at me. ''what?'' i asked. but then i understood his morse code language soon after cake introduced themselves. i was still a little edgy about this 'cake' chick.

Cake's POV :

''uh,Fi,can i talk to you for a second?'' i yanked fionna to the side of the grass maze. '' Fi...who is that chunk of delicious ova there? he yo boyfriend,honey?'' i said already knowing the anserw to both my questions. '' wha- no he's not my boyfriend! i mean i wish-what? no! and his name is roger. and besides,you already have LM remember?'' she said. i spoke the truth. ''giiirl he do'nt gotta know.'' ''CAKE!'' fionna yelled at me. i flinched. ''ok ok!''

Lord Monochromicorn's POV :

it felt wierd just standing there by him. i felt unwanted. so i asked him if he lived around here. ''no.'' he shook his head. i nodded. i told him cake was my girlfriend and he laughed. ''oh do'nt worry. cats...not my type.'' we both laughed. well,he laughed and i snickered. but y'know what i mean.

Fionna's POV :

i could'nt believe cake would try to have my boyfrie- roger when she already has lord monochromicorn! i was so disbelived that i grabbed his hand and ran away from them both. '' c'mon. lets go meet marshall lee the vampire king.'' i told him. i could feel his uneasiness,which made me smile.

Roger's POV :

when i haerd the words 'vampire king' i could only reapeat this in my head: '' i be scared? i'm finna die aint i? what if he do'nt approve of me? is he gonna kill me?''


	4. two vampires one : lust?

THIS IS CHAPTER 4 OF ROGER WHERE ROGER MEETS MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING!THE RATING WILL MOST CERTAINLY CHANGE NOW. JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP. SO...I WARNED YOU!DO'NT BE SHOCKED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER CAUSE .BEEN. WARNED! HAVE FUN READING! 3 3 XD XD

Roger's POV :

as soon as i saw that teenage boy i could only speak my mind at the time, ''oh hell!'' i yelled. the boy frowned. ''is there something wrong?'' he practically growled at me.'ah god! i am gonna die!' was the only thing that even went through my mind. then he smiled which made me kinda get butterflys in my stomach. ''you're a vampire are'nt you,roger?'' he asked. i nodded. then a blast of cold hit me in the back of the head so hard i fell. some ice chick saw me and started laughing. ''the fuck you is bitch?'' i yelled. she only laughed harder then she grabbed me and dragged me out of marshall lee's house. marshall lee floated after me but the ice chick shined a flashlight in his face and he fell.''n-NO!'' i yelled and without thinking i pushed from her grasp and i fell down to marshall lee.

as soon as i caught up to him a hot flash radiated from my back and i had actual bat wings sprouting from my back.'...the fuck?' i thought but my body reacted by grabbing marshall lee's waist in my arms and shielding him with my enormous bat wings. when i saw a castle made of ice i turned and let my back take the fall. all i felt was stabs,stabs,and even more stabs for what felt like an hour but finally i hit a hard ground that felt like it cracked my back into two. i heard a distressed groan and looked at marshall lee. when marshall lee looked up at me my smile lifted.

Marshall Lee's POV :

i looked up at roger and i thanked him immediatly. he smiled at me which made me blush and i did'nt know why i started crying. i knew he was looking at me and i just cried more. but i felt a wave of pleasure when he gripped my waist forward and closed me into a he touched my head i put my face in his shirt and i felt his heartbeat quicken when i asked him, ''so...how do i repay you?''

Roger's POV :

i blushed when he asked me that question. i looked down. '' hey,roger.'' he said. i looked at him. ''yea marshall lee.'' i said.

Marshall Lee's POV :

''can you kiss me?please.''i asked him. he looked at me like i was an idiot.

Roger's POV :

''...the fuck i look like?'' i yelled not knowing what i was saying right then.

Marshall Lee's POV :

i was heartbroken when he asked me that question. i smiled and laughed. '' like someone who would'nt do a damn thing like that!'' roger laughed and so did i.

Roger's POV :

i got up and so did marshall lee, ''c'mon lets go ok?'' i asked,still laughing. marshall lee got up and i took him back home,where i reasured fionna that we were just fine.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Fionna's POV :

me and roger laughed at the joke we had just made, ''dude why would you say that? that would be the wierdest thing ever!'' i told him. roger smiled. ''y'know i'm really glad you brought me out here fionna,thanks.'' he told me. ''do'nt mention it pal.'' i said. he cleared his throat. ''hey fionna.'' he said. i looked over. ''yea roger.'' i said. there was silence and starring. roger shook his head. ''nothing its just that tomorow's my last day here and i was just gonna miss you-i mean all of you yea thats what i mean! well look i-'' ''roger.'' i said. he sighed. ''yea.'' he said. i shook my head sternly. ''shut up. just shut the lump up!'' when i kissed him full on the lips i grabbed onto him so that he would never let go.

Roger's POV :

i did'nt hesitate to pull back out of the kiss. at all. and niether did fionna it seemed like. i grabbed her waist and thought that it was just a reflex. so when i pulled up her skirt and pulled down her underwear it was just a reflex too right?wrong!fuckin wrong!

Fionna's POV :

i wanted him sooooo bad so i pulled out of my pannies and i let him take off his clothes. ''get in me already i'm dyin here!'' i begged him. and he did,it hurt like hell for a second but it felt so lumping good after the first 20 minutes.

Roger's POV:

i started to thrust in and out of her hardly cause she wanted me to. i kissed her hard too which made her screams a muffle. she scratched my back and that same hot feeling was on my back again and my wings came out. she only kissed me harder when that happened. and in response i thrusted faster.

Fionna's POV :

i begged him to go faster and faster until when i looked down at my vagina it was all a blur. he was going so fast that i could'nt help but cum on his penis.

Roger's POV :

when she came on me i could'nt help not to climax on her and inside her. her whole torso was covered in cum and her pussy was filled with it too. just how strong my climax is. i leaned down to her. ''i-i love you fionna.'' i told her.

Fionna's POV :

i blushed hard. ''i love you too roger.'' those were the words that made me go right to sleep.


	5. saying goodbye

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I'M GONNA BE DOING FOR A WHILE. BY 'A WHILE' I MEAN UNTIL THE READERS THAT MEANS YOU GUYS HAVE READ THEM ALL,REVIEWED THEM,AND WANT MORE CHAPTER' NO THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT ANY FAST READER'S WILL GET MORE CHAPTER'S BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE! I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTER'S FOR YOU GUYS WHEN I GET AT LEAST 80 NICE REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU GUYS WANT ANY THEN,HERE'S MY LAST ONE! CHAPTER 5 OF ROGER FOR A LITTLE BIT. UNTIL THEN SEE YA L8TER!

Roger's POV :

i hugged all the people i had met.i kissed fionna. but i did'nt see marshall lee any damn where. so i just shrugged and asked for directions to the land of ooo. prince gumball said that it would be right at the end of aaa. i huffed and started walking saying one last goodbye to all the people that i had met. i felt a tug on my arm. i looked down and there was fionna. wide-eyed and worried. ''i ca'nt let you go out there all by yourself!'' she pratically screamed. i kissed her cheek. ''babe i'll be fine.'' i told her she smiled and let me go.

almost halfway there marshall lee the vamire king stopped me in my tracks. ''i just wanted to say goodbye. and-and...'' his voice trailed off as tears went down his face. i smiled. ''you do'nt have to cry. i'll be back.'' i told him. hew shook his head. ''no thats not why i'm crying.'' he told me. ''well why then?'' i asked. ''beacause. every time i come around everyone treats me like i'm different everyone calls me a monster but ever since you showed up you've taught me that i was'nt the only one. and i respect you for that...i just do'nt want that to go away!'' after he said the word 'away' he ran into my chest and cried. i rubbed his hair. ''do'nt worry marshall lee i'll- i'll be back i promise.'' i told him. ''roger.'' he said. ''hmm?'' i said. ''close your eyes can you do that for me. please just before you leave.'' he asked. '' ok.'' i said and i closed them.

he did'nt say anything just kissed me with kiss was so gentle that if i let go my lips would be warm. i grabbed his waist gently and we kissed like that for about 30-45 minutes. we each let go needing to breath,our faces pink from that kiss we shared. to be honest i loved him more than i loved anything right now. but i had to start walking. ''wha- roger wait!'' marshall lee said. i said nothing just gently kissed his fore head. ''i'll be back i promise. i'll be back...for you.'' without thinking my bat wings spreaded and i was off. when i got to the beginning of ooo i gulped. hoping that the land of ooo would'nt be as heart-shattering as the land of aaa when i leave this kindom in five days...


End file.
